Alpha (Shardsverse)
Alpha is the Primordial Embodiment of Genesis and Creation. He is the brother of Omega, who embodies Extinction and Destruction. Born before the beginning as the other Greater Primals, Alpha was tasked by the Creator to maintain a balance of Creation and Destruction alongside Omega. Eventually, Alpha grew tired of their IS/IS NOT interplay and did not wish to see more worlds be destroyed. Without the knowledge of Omega, Alpha created Ethermateria, intending it to be a safe haven from the Cycle. Eventually, Omega noticed the world and immediately moved to destroy it to return the Balance but was defeated by Radia and the Rune Dragons. Alpha was confronted by his brother, who he defeated due to Omega's weakened state. Now, Alpha watches, continuing the Cycle with Omega, knowing eventually, Omega will break past the barrier he erected around Ethermateria and destroy it. Alpha also created the Rune Dragons. Appearance As a Greater Primal, Alpha does not possess a true physical form. He is the infinite, featureless, eternal concept of Genesis and Creation. When he manifests, Alpha appears as a massive silver dragon with golden markings all over his body. Alpha has a wiry crown of horns and a set of golden eyes. Alpha has a massive set of leathery wings that can blot out the sun when spread to full length. Personality As the personification of Genesis and Creation, Alpha lives to create. He creates omniverses and concepts from his very being. He possesses a semblance of care for all Creation. Alpha somewhat dislikes the cycle that the worlds are trapped in and strives for a world in which living things can live without facing the inevitable destruction that is his brother. Due to this, Alpha created Ethermateria due to this feeling. Following this, Alpha has retained a tense relationship with his brother, Omega, though the two still talk. However, like the other Greater Primals, Alpha does get extremely bored from time to time and interferes with his creations. Unlike his siblings, Alpha does this with benevolent intentions or benevolent as a Greater Primal can get. Alpha manipulates events to cause war or prosperity depending on his will. Alpha, to his siblings, is described as the member of the family who builds legos and is called the family nerd. Alpha cares for his creations, the Rune Dragons, and was extremely angered by his brother's actions involving them. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral Name: Alpha, The God of Creation, The Answer to How Everything Begins Origin: Shardsverse Gender: N/A, refers to itself as Male Age: Inapplicable Classification: God, Primordial Force Status: Active Powers and Statistics Tier: Varies depending on his Avatar, the strongest are 1-A | High 1-A Name: Alpha, the God of Creation, the Answer to How Everything Begins Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Inapplicable, Manifests as Male and possesses Female Avatars Age: Inapplicable (Greater Primals exist beyond linear space-time and predate the Multiverse) Classification: God, Quintessential Force of Genesis, Greater Primal Embodiment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1,3,5 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 1;Embodies all of Creation and Genesis), Transduality, Dimensionless Existence (Type 2; Greater Primals exist beyond all concepts as well as the very notion of Time and Space.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Large Size (Type 11), Acausality (Type 5), True Flight, Dimensional Travel, Teleportation, Dimensional BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Omnifarious, Non-Corporeal, Conceptual Manipulation, Order Manipulation (Upscaled from Corona), Light Manipulation (Upscaled from Corona), Chaos Manipulation (Upscaled from Kairos), Darkness Manipulation (Upscaled from Kairos, Elemental Manipulation (Upscaled from the Rune Dragons), Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Genesis Manipulation, Creation (Can create on an endless scale and is the creator of countless universes and timelines. He can also create concepts and beings as powerful as the Lesser Primals. His power of Creation is a watered down version of the Creator's, who is capable of creating all of Totality, while Alpha is restricted to Omniverses, which in Shardsverse is an infinite collection of universes, reality clusters (Multiverse), concepts, and realities.) and Avatar Creation, Portal Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1,2, and 3), Extreme Resistance to Fate Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Space-Time Manipulation, and Reality Warping, Immunity to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Varies from Avatar to Avatar, the steongest are Outerverse level (Alpha is the representation of Genesis and Creation throughout the entirety of Creation. He is capable of creating all concepts, realities, and universes as well as other beings. He is vastly superior to his children the Rune Dragons. Equal to his brother, Omega, who can bring ruin to all Creation should he wish to.) | High Outerverse Level (In his True Self as the Alpha Reality, Alpha is the Fourth Being born from the Creator, serving as the Embodiment of Alpha Embodiment of Zenith Space. From him all possibilities and impossibilities, every universe and parallel universe, all metaphysical notions of infinite time, space, and infinity, as well as the infinite hierarchies that transcend all infinite hierarchies below it, stem from him. He is akin to a tree from which all branches spring from in which every other reality is merely an extension of himself. Exists opposite to Omega, who exists as the Omega Reality or the End All of Zenith Space, as well as Radia and Malfegor.) Speed: Varies with his Avatars | Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Varies, strongest are Outerversal | High Outerversal Durability: Varies, strongest are Outerverse level | High Outerversal Stamina: Infinite Range: Varies | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Varies, though some of his Avatars are Nigh-Omniscient | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Avatars | Alpha Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shardsverse Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Tier 1 Category:Gods Category:Dragons Category:Primordials Category:Primordial Dragons Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Order Users Category:Light Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Portal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Transdual Characters Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Cosmic Entities